


Anywhere You Want

by cathytheorange



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathytheorange/pseuds/cathytheorange
Summary: 源自于某年漫展Colin关于iPhone的一个荤笑话





	Anywhere You Want

　　电话铃声响起来的时候，Bradley正在和朋友们打保龄球。他从裤兜里掏出手机看了一眼屏幕，然后走到角落里才接听。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“想你了，不行吗？你在哪儿呢？”电话里的声音听起来字句不清，熟悉如Bradley也勉强听懂。

　　“我在和朋友们打保龄球……你喝酒了？”

　　“嗯，不算多，漫展结束以后剧组去聚餐，就喝了两杯。”

　　“你知道自己的酒量吗？Morgan先生？”Bradley听说他喝了酒，忍不住开始训他，“两杯？我觉得你至少喝了一瓶。”

　　“Bradders——”电话那边的Colin Morgan开始撒起娇了，“我好想你。”

　　“我也想你，甜心，”Bradley虽然对Colin又去喝酒感到不满，但是还是没办法对他生气，“漫展结束以后过来吗？”

　　“嗯，我已经和Ruth说过了。”

　　“她什么也没说就同意了？”Bradley有些惊讶那个Ruth竟然会同意，想想看他每次给她说他要去哪儿玩的时候她都要吼自己一通。

　　“是啊，我跟她说今年我已经接了够多的工作，而且你的生日也要到了……”Colin似乎是躺在床上翻了个身，“所以，我有权利要求一个和男友见面的假期，对吧？”

　　Bradley的嘴角忍不住上提，“我猜Ruth可能只是不想在拒绝你之后听你不停的和她说你想你男友吧？”

　　“有可能，”Colin长长地叹了口气，尾音上翘，“我想你了，Bradders。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“我想要你。”

　　Bradley看了一眼那边欢闹的朋友，确定没人注意到他后继续说，“你想怎么要我？”

　　“我想亲吻你的嘴唇，吸你的舌头——嗯——”Colin哼了一声，“Bradders——让我看看你好吗？我很难受，我想要你——”

　　“……你等一下，一会儿我给你打过去，先挂了。”Bradley挂掉电话，跟朋友们说了一声就去了卫生间，将隔间的门锁上以后坐在了马桶上。

　　他打开了Skype，给Colin打了过去。大概只有五秒钟以后，Colin就接通了视频电话。

　　Colin看起来应该是在宾馆的大床上趴着，穿着浴衣，脸上因为酒精的原因染着粉红。他和Bradley打了个招呼，“还蛮快的嘛。”

　　“因为不能让我的大明星等太久。”Bradley看着视频里的Colin，一边痛恨酒的邪恶一边赞叹酒的伟大，“刚刚洗完澡？”

　　“嗯，”Colin把手机往远放了放，让Bradley能够看到他的整个上半身。他扯开一点胸前的浴衣，露出带着稀疏黑色毛发的胸膛，“Wanna see？”

　　“Show me then，”Bradley目光贪恋地看着Colin解开他的浴衣，露出白瓷般的身体，“洗澡的时候，有自己玩吗？”

　　Colin发出压抑的呻吟，“……有。”

　　“怎样玩呢？有玩你的乳头吗？”Colin的手像是被Bradley控制了一样攀上胸口，轻轻抚摸着自己粉色的乳头，“你是想着我在玩吗？想着我的手指在你的乳尖旁边转圈，然后揉捏它们，轻轻地用指尖弹着它们，就像弹吉他一样。”

　　“嗯……Bradders……”在Colin玩弄自己的时候，Bradley也解开裤带，缓慢地安抚自己已经有些发硬的阴茎。

　　“它们硬了吗？”Colin闻言将电话的摄像头对准自己的乳头，让Bradley看他已经充血立起来的粉嫩，“我很喜欢你的乳头，你记得吗，我会用嘴包住它，用舌头拨弄它们，我的牙齿也会轻轻咬着它们。它们会因此而硬的更厉害，也更红。”

　　Colin舔湿自己的手指，让它们像Bradley的舌头一样触碰着自己。

　　“你也玩了下面吗？”Bradley看到Colin将镜头下移，在看到他已经硬起来的阴茎的时候，他的呼吸加重了，握着自己欲望的手也收紧起来，“告诉我，你玩了吗？”

　　“……玩了……”Colin的手从乳尖移到立起来的器官上，“哦……Bradders……”

　　“你有想象我给你口交吗？”Bradley同时撸动着自己，“我在舔你的龟头，然后我将它含住，我的嘴唇包裹着它，我的舌头在口腔里面堵住了上面的小孔；我在吸它，”Colin发出了一声呻吟，“它更硬了；我含得更深了一些，你的阴茎感受到我的舌头在跳动吗？它现在抵到了我的喉咙，我将它吐出来，我的舌头在沿着柱身向上，”Bradley看到Colin吮吸着自己的手指，仿佛是在吸他的欲望，同时他的另一只手紧紧握着自己的阴茎，上下撸动着，像Bradley描述的那样模仿舌头在上面滑动，“我的鼻尖碰到了你的阴囊，我在舔它们，然后我轻轻地咬着它们，现在我含住了。”

　　“啊啊啊……Bradders……啊……”Colin湿漉漉的手指抚摸着自己的卵蛋，想象着Bradley的嘴怎样美妙的服侍着他，他的下体变得更加硬了，“我……啊……Brad……”

　　“你想射了吗，Cols？”Bradley同时也感觉到他的欲望在叫嚣着想要得到更多，“为我忍住好吗？”

　　“嗯……嗯啊啊……Bradders我……”Colin双眼迷离的看着屏幕里的Bradley，他想要男友的触碰，他想要得到男友热情的抚摸，他想要男友按住他的肩膀，掰开他的屁股将他狠狠地操进柔软的床垫里，“操我，Bradley……我想要你……”

　　Bradley将手机下移，让Colin可以同时看到他的脸和他竖起来的阴茎，“看到了吗，Cols?我就要用这个操你了，你喜欢它，对吗？”

　　Colin点点头，着迷般看着屏幕里的肉棒。

　　“张开腿，让我看你后面，”Colin依言将双腿大张，将自己的私处完全地暴露在Bradley面前，“自己扩张给我看，Cols，我想看你为我这么做。”

　　Colin从床头柜的抽屉里拿出宾馆准备的安全套，拆开来将里面的润滑液涂在手指上，然后伸向自己的后穴。他一点点地按摩着穴口周围，然后像每次Bradley做的那样，将手指探进去，小幅度的抽插，同时手指略微弯曲，不断按摩着他的敏感点。紧致的小穴很快被打开，快感也不断累积，Colin的阴茎顶端开始渗出透明的液体，将深粉色的龟头染得十分光亮，就像Bradley刚刚给他口交过一样湿漉漉的。高潮的感觉临近，Colin加快了手上的动作。

　　“嗯……Brad……啊啊啊啊……Brad Brad Brad——操我操我操——啊啊啊啊——”他高声喊着Bradley的名字，一瞬间他迷迷糊糊地感觉Bradley真的在他体内。

　　“Cols……Col……我爱你Cols……呃嗯……”Bradley也更快地撸动自己，想象自己此刻正埋在Colin美好的身体里，而不是坐在冰冷的马桶盖上做手活。

　　几乎是同时，隔着屏幕的两个人一起射了出来，Bradley还有一些沾到了摄像头上，他用手抹去白色的体液，看到Colin脱力地躺在床上，正对着摄像头的后穴还在不断地开合。

　　“Cols……”

　　“嗯哼？”

　　“I love you”

　　“Ditto”Colin把手机拿到手里，让它正对着自己的脸，懒洋洋地笑着，脸上还染着性事后的红晕，“感觉真奇妙，就好像我在和我的手机做爱。”

　　“但是你想的却是我。”Bradley也同样脸红着，他迷恋地看着Colin的眼睛，最初就是因为这双眼睛，自己才如此沉沦，至今难以从名叫Colin Morgan的漩涡中脱身；但他甘之如饴，情愿溺死在里面。

　　“嗯……”Colin又将手机凑近了一些，“因为只有你能让我硬起来，Bradley Fucking-hot James”

　　Bradley被Colin逗笑了——Colin总有办法让他笑，无论什么时候；而他也会被Colin逗笑，无论什么是冷到西伯利亚或者黑成煤炭的笑话。

　　“这就是你所谓的‘anywhere you want’吗？”Bradley想起来推上面漫展的视频。

　　Colin咧嘴一笑，“yeah，ANYWHERE，sweetie.”

　　You can have sex with your iphone.

　　ANYWHERE YOU WANT.

　　-FIN-


End file.
